A Fiolee history
by Kohaku-chin
Summary: Fionna se ha dado cuenta lo que siente por Marshall pero este lo rechaza pensando que solo lo quería para darle celos al príncipe Gumball. Gumball. Mientras el príncipe sufre celos en el silencio de su castillo.
1. Chapter 1

-Fionna- Una voz llamaba a la humana de pelo rubio, sombrero blanco y ropas azules, esta se dio vuelta hacía donde escuchaba aquella voz con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro y sus manos en su pecho –Marshall- un leve rubor subió a las mejillas de la chica, comenzó a caminar en dirección al vampiro pero pareciera que por cada paso que ella daba el daba dos o tres. Fionna, deseando alcanzarlo, comenzó a correr murmurando su nombre, pero no le podía alcanzar, cada vez este se alejaba más. Cansada, se tiro de rodillas al suelo, viendo como el vampiro paraba de avanzar pensó que el solo estaba bromeando o molestándola como él siempre suele hacerlo, se levanto y retrocedió un paso y este se acercó un dos o tres pasos hacía ella.

-Fionna- Una voz estruendosa y aguda la llamaba mientras fuertemente la zarandeaba -¡Cake!- exclamó la chica al abrir los ojos y ver a su mejor amiga con cara de pocos amigos -¡Fionna! Hablabas en sueños- dijo esta chica mientras ponía una cara de burla mientras con sus brazos alargados formaba un corazón –Oh, demonios- murmuró la chica –No me digas que he nombrado a Gumball- dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada –No- dijo Cake intentando quitarle la almohada –Esta bien, dime la verdad- Dijo Fionna soltando la almohada finalmente haciendo que Cake cayera hacía atrás –No- repitió Cake –Dijiste, o más bien murmuraste el nombre de aquel rey vampiro que conoces- Dijo mientras volvía a colocar una cara de pocos amigos mientras lanzaba la almohada contra Fionna, esta la esquivó y cayó atrás de ella donde correspondía –¿Marshall…? Oh, sí, hace sentido ya que soñé con él- Dijo Fionna, estiro las sabanas de su cama y se levantó mientras de un cajón sacaba su ropa y rápidamente se cambio -¿¡Qué, qué!?- Exclamó Cake asustada y rápidamente bajo hacía el piso inferior -¡No grites!- exclamó Fionna y se deslizo por la escalera siguiendo a su amiga, la encontró en la cocina mirando por la ventana –Ese tipo- susurró Cake pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Fionna lograra escuchar también –Me pone los pelos de punta, no te metas con él Fionna- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada seria –Cake- Fionna lucía algo molesta y esquivando aquella mirada, se sentó en la silla más cercana –Marshall es tan solo… un amigo, lo sabes- Cake soltó una sonrisa y se dirigió a preparar algo para el desayuno, Cake no se preocupo más ya que ella sabe, o piensa, que Gumball es el único en el corazón de Fionna y esta tampoco intentara nada ya que ella ya aprendió que no necesita algún novio para sentirse feliz o acompañada ya que tiene amigos que siempre estarán con ella –Finn aún no se levanta y Jake fue al dulce reino a ver a Lady- Dijo mientras servía una taza de chocolate con malvaviscos frente a Fionna y dejaba otra frente a ella, luego dejo unos huevos fritos al lado de cada taza –Gracias- Dijo Fionna –Ve a preparar tus osas- Dijo Cake señalando el reloj, Fionna se levanto sin decir nada mientras no separaba la vista de su delicioso desayuno que la esperaba, subió arriba y abrió una puerta suavemente, metió unas cuantas cosas a su mochila y bajo nuevamente. Dejo su mochila colgada en la silla y se sentó, tomo una hoja y escribió algo y lo metió en su mochila mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate y se metía un malvavisco a la boca, Fionna entrego una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras un rubor subió a sus mejillas sigilosamente –Bueno, Cake me voy- dijo Fionna tomando su mochila -¿A dónde vas? Vamos las dos si deseas- Dijo Cake dejando los trastos mirando con una sonrisa a Fionna –No- dijo esta –Iré donde Marshall, tú le tienes tanto odio o miedo así que será mejor que no vayas- Fionna salió corriendo antes de recibir una reprimenda de parte de Cake como siempre hacia cuando ella iba a ver al vampiro. Cake miro por la ventana como Fionna se alejaba rápidamente y sintió como su cola se comenzaba a poner esponjosa, tenía un mal presentimiento –Simplemente lo detesto- dijo y comenzó a acariciar su cola.

Fionna toco a la puerta de la casa de Marshall Lee llena de ansiedad. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y pensó varias veces en solo irse ya que su latido había acelerado demasiado desde el momento en que toco la puerta, se preguntaba por qué demoraba tanto en abrir la puerta y más de un vez pensó que no estaría, que estaría de mal humor o estaría durmiendo. Unos diez minutos después decidió irse ya que no contestaba, con la mirada en el suelo y su latido volviendo a la normalidad se dirigió a la salida de la cueva –Fionna- escucho una voz, su corazón dio un brincó pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás -¡Fionna!- Sintió una mano helada en su espalda, decidió darse vuelta y con una sonrisa miro a Marshall –Fionna, discúlpame por no salir a atender cuando llamaste- Marshall bajo la mirada y soltó la polera de Fionna –No te preocupes ¿Estabas durmiendo?- preguntó Fionna intrigada intentando calmar su pulso, Marshall asintió con la cabeza y subió la mirada –Bueno, ¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó mientras ambos entraban a la casa –Bueno, te vine a preguntar si…- Un portazo se escuchó y ambos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada, estaba Cake con la mirada clavada en Marshall –No podía dejar a mi Fionna sola con este vampiro- dijo cambiando de aquel enorme tamaño al normal –Cake, te dije que no vinieras, puedo estar sola y Marshall… Marshall no me morderá ni nada, tranquilízate- Cake calmo su mirada pero aun no la apartaba de aquel vampiro que intentaba aguantar la risa –Como sea, pero ¿No saldrías hoy con el príncipe?- preguntó Cake, en esa habitación, el pulso de dos corazones se acelero –No… me rechazó, como siempre, mañana tengo que ir donde él para ayudarle con unas cosas del reino eso sí- dijo Fionna mostrando una sonrisa levemente forzada –Oh, vaya, lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer aquí, apresúrate, estaré afuera- dijo Cake mientras retrocedía paso por paso sin apartar la vista de Marshall y luego cerró la puerta –Con que tu amiguita sigue odiándome- murmuró Marshall mientras cerraba la cortina sacándole la lengua a Cake que estaba espiando, Fionna soltó una risilla –Diría que es miedo- murmuró Fionna, con fuerza, apretó su mochila y bajo la mirada, camino lentamente a donde el vampiro estaba flotando y este bajo y se puso frente a ella –Ahora… ¿Qué viniste a preguntar?- Marshall, como solo lo hacía cuando se ponía serio o era necesario, puso los pies en el suelo. Fionna sonrío sinceramente y apretó su mochila con más fuerza y subió la mirada ya que el rey era más alto –Quería saber si querías salir conmigo hoy o algún día- preguntó.


	2. Chapter 2

_Asdasfsdasd u3u. Me vicié con Fiolee. _

_–Ahora… ¿Qué viniste a preguntar?- Marshall, como solo lo hacía cuando se ponía serio o era necesario, puso los pies en el suelo. Fionna sonrío sinceramente y apretó su mochila con más fuerza y subió la mirada ya que el rey era más alto –Quería saber si querías salir conmigo hoy o algún día- preguntó._

Se produjo un silencio de ultratumba por unos minutos, Marshall estaba sorprendido y le temblaban las piernas levemente, no le salía palabra. De pronto el "Sí" Que deseaba decir estaba saliendo por la garganta hasta que recordó las palabras de Cake y se tragó aquella respuesta –Tú no quieres salir conmigo- dijo el rey de los vampiros con un tono frío. Tomo su bajo y comenzó a tocar unas cuantas notas –Tu solo quieres darle celos a ese príncipe rosadito de chicle- Fionna se heló ante ese comentario y por alguna razón que ella no entendía se sintió ofendida –No, ¿En qué estás pensando? Marshall, yo quiero salir contigo ya que h- dijo Fionna intentando mirarlo a la cara, Marshall al escuchar aquellas palabras la interrumpió y toco su hacha-guitarra con furia una nota desafinada y estruendosa -¡No mientas!, ¡Te conozco Fionna! Solo le pedirías eso a ese príncipe afeminado- Marshall estaba enfurecido, nunca le había gritado a Fionna con tanta furia como en ese momento –Pero…- intento explicarle pero Marshall la agarro de los hombros –Si quieres darle celos solo me hubieras dicho- dijo este sin mirarla a los ojos -¡Que no quiero!- Fionna se sentía enfadada como pocas veces lo ha sentido, se sentía ofendida y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de pelear con Marshall –Marshall, yo de verdad quiero salir contigo… no quiero darle celos al príncipe Gumball- Fionna intento mirarlo a los ojos pero Marshall le esquivó la mirada -¡Pues no quiero! No quiero salir con una niña idiota, estúpida, pequeña que no sabe hacer nada bien y siempre se mete en líos- dijo Marshall enfurecido con la mirada cabizbaja. Fionna, levanto sus brazos y los apoyo en los de Marshall con fuerza haciendo que este lo soltara –Está bien- murmuró Fionna con la voz ahogada. Marshall subió la mirada y vio sus ojos azules cristalinos que estaban por quebrar en lágrimas –Adiós- dijo Fionna cortante y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Marshall levantó el brazo para intentar detenerla pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondía, luego de que Fionna cerrara la puerta este fue rápido hacía ella pero solo se apoyó contra la puerta y susurró su nombre.

-Vámonos Cake- dijo la rubia intentando ocultar sus ojos – ¿Fionna, todo bien?- preguntó la gata mientras la seguía a la salida de la cueva –Sí- Cake se agrando y subió a Fionna a su espalda y comenzaron a ir a su casa -¿Qué paso ahí adentro?- quebró el silencio unos minutos después –Le pregunté si querría salir y me dijo que no- Fionna miraba hacia atrás, como la cueva de Marshall se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Cake se sorprendió y soltó un chillido -¿¡Salir!? Fionna, él es un vampiro, no deberías salir con él- Fionna se sentía molesta y herida, frustrada y agotada, sentía que nada le salía bien. –Cake, no empieces, ya no importa, me rechazo, como todos, como siempre- dijo con un tono melancólico y ahogado –Fionna…- susurró -¡Ya sé que te animara!- exclamó Cake y cambio de dirección hacía el dulce Reino –El príncipe Gumball- dijo Cake sacando de la intriga a su amiga Fionna -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué él?- preguntó Fionna –Bueno, cada vez que lo vez dices que te sientes feliz y viva- Fionna recordó en un segundo todas las cosas que decía sobre Gumball y ruborizo –Cake… no tengo ganas de ir- Fionna seguía aferrada a la espalda de su compañera intentando contener las lágrimas. Aquellas palabras no paraban de pasar por su mente, él podía pensar que quizás quería salir con él por aquella razón pero no era por eso… y las palabras que le dijo le habían llegado como una daga en el pecho. En un parpadeo Cake la tomo en los brazos y la bajo, Fionna se pasó las manos por la cara y caminaron hacía el castillo –No recuerdas que día es hoy, parece- murmuró Cake, Fionna se sobresaltó y miró al suelo –Claro que lo sé Cake- dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa –Es mi cumpleaños- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Fionna sin que esta se diera cuenta –Fionna…- Cake estiro su brazo y le quito la lagrima de su rostro –Eh… perdón… solo que…- Fionna oculto su rostro con su sombrero –Realmente no entiendo porque querrías pasar tu cumpleaños con Marshall… pero que te haya rechazado una cita en tu cumpleaños- Cake estiro los brazos y le dio un gran abrazo y la subió a su espalda nuevamente – ¿Cita? No Cake, solo quería salir con él a alguna aventura o algo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, es todo- Dijo Fionna nerviosa y soltó un suspiro y se aferró con fuerza a su amiga –Pero por alguna razón… me duele más… que otros rechazos- susurró.

Marshall Lee se encontraba tocando su hacha-bajo en el salón, de pronto, se le salió una cuerda, Marshall suspiró e irritado subió a su cuarto en busca de otra cuerda. Paso por su escritorio y algo le llamo la atención, un sobre rosa sin abrir "Alguna invitación para algún estúpido evento del principito afeminado ese" Pensó, siguió en busca de la cuerda hasta que un brillo plateado le llamo la atención, tomo el sobre y vio que en palabras color plata decía "Invitación fiesta Fionna" Marshall se preguntó por qué el príncipe le haría una fiesta a ella. Nervioso, abrió el sobre.

_¡Fiesta en el palacio del dulce reino!_

_Celebrando los 16 años de la heroína de todo Aaa,_

_Fionna la Humana cumple 16 años y estas invitado a_

_Celebrar con nosotros en grande._

_¡Esperamos verte!_

_-Príncipe Gumball._

A Marshall se le cayó la carta de las manos y en cosa de un parpadeo se encontraba en la cocina viendo el calendario –No- susurró –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fionna- nuevamente todas las palabras que le dijo a Fionna le vinieron a la cabeza, sus ojos cristalinos, su mano apartando la suya de sus hombros, la ira, tristeza, pena y frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos cuando él dijo todas esas cosas, sintió un peso en sus hombros, se preguntó cómo podía ser tan estúpido, molesto golpeo con furia la pared –Aún no es tarde- Marshall observo por la entrada de la cueva y se alegró que estuviera nublado, salió a toda velocidad en dirección al dulce reino. Al llegar puso sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio mientras pensaba en que decirle a Fionna para que esta le perdonara aquellas cosas que había dicho sin pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Asdasfasdasfasd, ver reviews me hacen tan feliz. u3u. Este capitulo es más largo, ya no seré tan egoísta con los capítulos y subiré unos más largos que el anterior que era demasiado corto. Assfasdasfasd. Sigo traumada con el Fiolee. 3_

* * *

_¡Fiesta en el palacio del dulce reino!_

_Celebrando los 16 años de la heroína de todo Aaa,_

_Fionna la Humana cumple 16 años y estas invitado a_

_Celebrar con nosotros en grande._

_¡Esperamos verte!_

_-Príncipe Gumball._

_A Marshall se le cayó la carta de las manos y en cosa de un parpadeo se encontraba en la cocina viendo el calendario –No- susurró –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Fionna- nuevamente todas las palabras que le dijo a Fionna le vinieron a la cabeza, sus ojos cristalinos, su mano apartando la suya de sus hombros, la ira, tristeza, pena y frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos cuando él dijo todas esas cosas, sintió un peso en sus hombros, se preguntó cómo podía ser tan estúpido, molesto golpeo con furia la pared –Aún no es tarde- Marshall observo por la entrada de la cueva y se alegró que estuviera nublado, salió a toda velocidad en dirección al dulce reino. Al llegar puso sus pies en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio mientras pensaba en que decirle a Fionna para que esta le perdonara aquellas cosas que había dicho sin pensar._

~ Mientras tanto, en el camino de Fionna y Cake al castillo ~

-Llegamos Fionna- Cake tomo en sus manos a Fionna y la dejo en el suelo –Genial- Fionna aún desanimada por lo sucedido se sentó en el suelo – ¡Oh, Fionna! No te pongas así por ese vampiro- Cake abrazo fuertemente a su amiga -¿Qué? Solo me siento mal, sí, fue feo lo que me dijo pero no me afecta en lo más mínimo- Cake la golpeo suavemente en la frente –Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubieras varios ya ganado- dijo Cake –Pero a mí no me puedes engañar- Dijo cerrando un ojo y haciendo formas con sus dedos –Cake, lo ves del lado romántico tú, no me interesa tener novio, entiende, solo quería salir en una aventura con Marshall, como amigos- Dijo Fionna mientras de su mochila sacaba un mapa de un tesoro pero Cake no le prestó atención -Odio decir esto, pero… ¿A quién crees que engañas? Lo quieres, ocultarlo tratas, pero… es hermoso lo que sientes, no lo disimules- Cake no entendía a su amiga pero sabía que Fionna miraba a Marshall con otros ojos desde que él le tocó esa canción en el baile del príncipe, Cake suspiro. -Créeme Cake… estas más que equivocada- Fionna se levanto y con una sonrisa se dispuso a salir del cuarto al que habían entrado por la ventana –Como digas… pero espera ¿Qué cosas feas te dijo Marshall?- preguntó, Fionna dio un salto de nervios y soltó un chillido –Eh, nada especial- Fionna intento abrir la puerta pero en cosa de un parpadeo Cake estaba como una pelota gigante contra la puerta –Esta bien, me dijo que nunca saldría con una niña idiota, estúpida, pequeña que no sabe hacer nada bien y siempre se mete en líos- Cake se puso de tamaño normal pero Fionna no salió, se sentó en la cama a esperar que diría su amiga -¡Ese vampiro!, ¿Qué se cree para decirte todas esas cosas?, ¡Y en tú cumpleaños!, Apenas lo vea… ¡Haré que page!- Exclamaba Cake mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con el humo saliendo de sus orejas, Fionna ante tal escena soltó una leve risa, sincera, Cake se sorprendió y sonrío, le tomo la mano a Fionna y salieron del cuarto. Al bajar por las escaleras a la entrada del palacio Fionna se sorprendió ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se veía nada.

"¡SORPRESA!" Exclamaron bastantes ciudadanos del dulce reino y Fionna soltó un gritó por aquella sorpresa -¡Fionna, feliz cumpleaños!- Escuchó la voz de Gumball –Oh, Gumball- suspiró -¿Tu planeaste todo esto? Muy lindo de tu parte- Fionna mostró una sonrisa y luego un rubor ya que el príncipe le había tomado la mano y la llevo fuera del castillo –Te daré tu regalo- dijo este. Unos cinco minutos después salieron. Gumball saco de algún lado una caja pequeña con forma de corazón.

-Ten- Marshall escuchó una voz, esa voz molestosa que siempre lo irritaba del príncipe rosado –Oh, príncipe- Marshall se proponía seguir caminando sin prestar atención pero al escuchar la voz de Fionna se escondió tras una pared rápidamente –Feliz cumpleaños Fionna- dijo el príncipe, irritando aún más a Marshall –Gracias… no tenía porque darme algo- Cada palabra que escuchaba, hacía sentir como si Marshall se estuviera hundiendo en un agujero sin fondo –Son unos chocolates que hice yo con un poco de ayuda eso sí… y.. te quería preguntar algo, por eso te traje aquí afuera, para preguntártelo sin que nadie supiera- Fionna tomó la caja entre sus manos y sonrío tímidamente al príncipe "Debería salir ahora, para arruinarle los planes al rosadito" Pensó Marshall pero sus piernas no le reaccionaron, resignado, se quedó ahí quieto –Fionna… sé que me he portado pésimo contigo… que te he rechazado tantas veces y quería saber si me darías… una oportunidad… ¿Quieres salir algún día conmigo?- Aquello termino con Marshall, cayó al suelo, sabía la respuesta que daría Fionna, aceptaría sin pensarlo y lo abrazaría con fuerza y amor, sintió un vacío en su interior imaginando aquella escena –Príncipe… yo…- Fionna no sabía que decir, no esperaba para nada eso –No digas nada Fionna- Marshall no pudo evitar ver ya que se produjo un silencio algo largo, temeroso, miro y lo que vio lo mató, el príncipe afeminado estaba abrazando a Fionna fuertemente sin intenciones de soltarla mientras esta solo se ruborizaba a más no poder –Merecido- susurró el vampiro, pero era el cumpleaños de Fionna y tenía que disculparse por las cosas que dijo anteriormente así que no podía irse -¡Vaya, miren a este par de tortolitos!- Fionna y el príncipe se sobresaltaron y Gumball empujo fuertemente a Fionna pero esta no cayó y tampoco le prestó atención -¡Tengo que irme!- Exclamó Fionna y se fue corriendo al castillo, Gumball y Marshall pudieron ver una lagrima que cayó de su ojo al momento que salió corriendo pero ninguno le prestó atención –Vaya, hasta que te decidiste- dijo Marshall mientras pateaba la caja que se le había olvidado a Fionna –No patees eso… ¿Y… escuchaste todo eso?- preguntó Gumball –Sí, felicidades- Dijo Marshall –Agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie… sería… un problema muy grande si alguien se llega a enterar- susurró el príncipe mirando para todos lados -¿Problema...?, ¿Estás diciendo que Fionna es un problema para ti?- preguntó Marshall bajando sus pies al suelo –Algo así, pero solo si se enteraran de esto- Marshall no se pudo contener, en un ataque de ira agarró del cuello al príncipe de chicle y lo empujo contra la pared -¿Problema?, ¿De verdad? Fionna es la chica más simpática, dulce, honesta, alegre, hermosa, divertida, valiente y única en todo Aaa, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Aunque si, puede ser problemática pero si la quieres, ¡Estarías dispuesto a superarlos y vivirlos!- Marshall sentía la ira corroyendo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo tiro al suelo y se dirigió al castillo para disculparse con Fionna –Tu lo harías, yo no puedo, me gustaría ser como tú, no mantener un reino completamente dependiente y solo preocuparme de mi propia felicidad- Marshall lo miró de reojo y estaba por entender la situación en la que se encontraba pero unos gritos que provenían del castillo provocó que fuera a toda velocidad a ver qué sucedía junto con el príncipe.

Un frío cubría el ambiente, hielo en las paredes, suelo y techo, la dulce gente congelada junto con Cake, Fionna luchando con su espada esquivando los rayos de hielo de la Reina helada, un rayo paso por el costado de Marshall y de Fionna y congelo a Gumball, Marshall soltó una risilla pero cambio a una cara molesta cuando vio a la Reina helada agarrando a Fionna del cuello –Vaya, te distraes fácil por ese principito- dijo la Reina helada y con fuerza apretaba el cuello de Fionna que empezaba a congelarse con el tacto de esta –Pero él es mío- murmuró la reina, Marshall estaba por hacer algo para ayudar a Fionna pero un grito alarido de la Reina helada, Marshall a punto de reír nuevamente por la mordida que recibió la reina de parte de Fionna, Fionna con el cuello quemado con el hielo cae al suelo y se levanta con pocas fuerzas, toma su espada y mira con furia a la Reina helada -¡Yo solo cumplo mi deber como heroína!- exclamó la heroína -¡Y no vengas a molestarme ahora, ya sufrí bastante justamente hoy que es mi cumpleaños!- Esas palabras le tiraron un peso terrible a Marshall en la espalda, nuevamente se sintió culpable por las cosas que había dicho sin pensar, la Reina helada furiosa lanzó otro rayo de hielo el cual Fionna no pudo esquivar ya que su cuello le dolía demasiado y no podía respirar bien, el rayo le llego justo al pecho tirándola lejos contra la pared y luego cayó al suelo mientras su pecho se comenzaba a congelar –No- murmuró Marshall -¡No!- gritó y poco a poco comenzó a transformarse, rápidamente se dirigió contra la Reina helada, la agarro del cuello tirándola hacia la pared y le pego un puñetazo en la cara -¡Esta bien, me voy!- Exclamó la Reina helada y en una nube de hielo desapareció. Marshall corrió rápidamente donde Fionna que ya estaba congelándose completamente –Lo siento- susurró Marshall tomando el hielo que contenía aprisionada a Fionna –Lo siento- Repitió, vio como Fionna cerraba su ojo izquierdo cuando este comenzó a cubrirse con el grueso hielo y una lágrima cayó por este –Fionna… lo siento por todo lo que te dije- Marshall no sabía cómo sacarla del hielo, podría golpear el hielo o clavar la espada de Fionna pero le haría daño y si no la sacaba pronto todo su cuerpo terminaría quemado por el hielo dejándola herida de todas maneras, buscando una solución. De pronto se escucha un hielo rompiéndose y varios pedazos de hielo vuelan y uno casi llega donde Marshall –Cake- dijo Marshall al ver que Cake había aumentado de tamaño para romper el hielo -¡Tú, vampiro, tenemos que saldar cuentas!- Cake aun no olvidaba lo que Marshall le había dicho a su amiga por lo cual aun se sentía enfurecida -¡Cake, luego, ahora tenemos que descongelar a Fionna…! Y a los demás- Cake al escuchar eso y ver a Fionna congelada a su costado se tranquilizo y se hizo pequeña como una pulga, se metió por una grieta y unos segundos después había aumentado de tamaño rompiendo el hielo, Cake abrazo a Fionna y esta grito de dolor pero con un grito ahogado –Fionna… ¿Estás bien?- Marshall la miro de pies a cabeza y vio su cuello completamente rojo, -Sí… mi garganta duele- dijo mientras se acariciaba el cuelo y su sonrisa forzada cambio a una expresión de dolor –Tu cuello fue el más afectado ya que lo recibiste directamente y desde muy cerca- Explico Marshall –No me había dado cuenta- Dijo Fionna sarcásticamente, Fionna lucía aún molesta por lo que el vampiro había dicho anteriormente, se produjo un silencio mientras Cake sacaba del hielo a los demás –Fionna, yo…- Las palabras no le salían a Marshall, necesitaba disculparse con Fionna, era lo único que deseaba pero no le salían las palabras –Marshall, no te preocupes, lo entiendo- Aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras le quitaron todo el peso de los hombros, llenaron el vacío que sentía y aquella sonrisa sincera que siempre lo alegraba lo hizo sentir feliz, Marshall sin pensarlo dos veces solo la abrazo con sus fuerzas y susurró un gracias –Feliz cumpleaños- Termino el rey de los vampiros y le dio un suave beso en la frente causando que Fionna se pusiera como un tomate, Fionna se levanto rápidamente y sin decir palabra fue a ayudar a Cake a sacar del hielo a los demás. Marshall sonrió y la siguió para ayudarla.


	4. Chapter 4

_Creo que me demoré mucho con este capitulo... uvu, perdón. :c. Adjakfsad, no me explicó porque las reviews me animan a subir rápido(?). _

* * *

_–Feliz cumpleaños- Termino el rey de los vampiros y le dio un suave beso en la frente causando que Fionna se pusiera como un tomate, Fionna se levanto rápidamente y sin decir palabra fue a ayudar a Cake a sacar del hielo a los demás. Marshall sonrió y la siguió para ayudarla._

Marshall pasó por unas cortinas y vio al príncipe rosado hablando a una sonrojada Fionna –Fionna… estas herida, ve a descansar- Dijo el príncipe y la heroína negó con la cabeza –No… debo ayudar a liberar a la dulce gente- Fionna rápidamente saco su espada y la levanto pero un agudo dolor en su pecho la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, Cake salió del hielo y volvió a su tamaño normal y ayudo a levantar a Fionna y la recostó en un sofá –Fionna, vamos a un hospital a que te vean esas heridas- Dijo Cake pero nuevamente la rubia negó con la cabeza –Debes sacar del hielo a la dulce gente… ya que yo no puedo, hazlo por mí Cake- Rogó la heroína y se levantó del sofá –Puedo ir hasta casa camin- Unas rosadas manos tomaron las suyas y esta se sonrojo levemente y se quedo callada –Te llevaré en Lord Monochromicorn, llegaras rápido y sin ningún esfuerzo- El príncipe silbo y Lord Monochromicorn entro por la ventana en cosa de un parpadeo y Cake fue rápidamente a abrazarle, le dijo unas cosas y luego siguió descongelando a la dulce gente, el príncipe comenzó a caminar llevando a Fionna de la mano apretada fuertemente –Príncipe, no- Murmuró Fionna y el príncipe se detuvo enseguida –Usted debe quedarse aquí en su reino hasta que todos se descongelen, es su deber- Fionna sonrío levemente, el príncipe la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, le soltó lo mano con furia escondida de la cual Fionna se percato pero no le prestó atención –Sí, mi deber- Dijo el príncipe y con otro silbido Lord Monochromicorn desapareció, el príncipe sonrío a Fionna y luego con la misma sonrisa miro a Marshall –Marshall, ¿Harías el favor de llevar a Fionna a su hogar sana y salva?- preguntó el príncipe, un leve rubor subió a las mejillas de la heroína herida y del rey vampiro, Marshall asintió sin pensar y flotando fue lo más cerca posible de Fionna, se miraron, Gumball sabía todo, pero no podía evitar nada aunque quisiera, su sonrisa se borro y se dirigió donde Cake.

-Marshall… puedo ir yo sola, no es necesario que me vayas a dejar- reclamó Fionna con una falsa sonrisa para ocultar el dolor que punzaba en su pecho y cuello –Es necesario Fionna, estas herida- Fionna miro hacia otro lado sonrojada, Marshall se quedo contemplando a la sonrojada Fionna que lo evadía, se sentía feliz verla sonrojada por él, por sus palabras, unos segundos después Fionna aún más sonrojada se encontraba en los firmes brazos de Marshall –Bien, nos vamos cumpleañera- Dijo el vampiro y comenzó el camino hacia la casa de Fionna –M…Marshall!, ¡Ba…Bájame ahora mismo! ¡MARSHALL!- Marshall ignoraba los gritos de Fionna, aunque sí hizo caso al escalofrió en su espalda y miró de reojo a su espalda, por un segundo le pareció ver a Gumball, con la mirada fija en él aquella mirada le dio escalofríos al rey de los vampiros, una mirada llena de ira y frialdad que nunca pensó que provendría del príncipe rosado, volvió la mirada a Fionna que ya resignada descansaba en sus brazos intentando ocultar su sonrosado rostro, aquella escena hizo sonrojar al rey igualmente, pensó nuevamente en aquella mirada de Gumball, pero llego a la conclusión de que habría sido obra de su imaginación.

-Marshall… ya estamos cerca, ahora puedo ir yo sola- Dijo Fionna mientras intentaba zafarse, Marshall la afirmo aun más fuerte aunque sin causarle dolor y negó con la cabeza –Apenas hemos salido del dulce reino, falta bastante- Fionna se resigno nuevamente y se quedo sin moverse mirando al cielo –Marshall…- murmuró Fionna y esta le golpeo suavemente el pecho –No te bajaré- respondió Marshall –No, Marshall- Fionna golpeo un poco más fuerte pero Marshall ni se inmuto -¡Marshall, se está despejando!- Marshall al escuchar que se estaba despejando por un poco de temor que sintió perdió la fuerza por un segundo y Fionna aprovecho para derribarle y tirarlo al suelo, Fionna termino arriba de él dándole sombra y este se acomodo debajo de la sombra para que no le llegara el sol –Marshall ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Fionna preocupada mientras con una mano se sacaba la mochila –Sí… aunque me asustaste al gritar de esa manera- respondió Marshall mientras miraba el rostro de Fionna, contemplando cada detalle sin que esta se diera cuenta –Discúlpame, es que no me hacías caso y ya se estaba despejando completamente- Fionna bajo la mirada hacia Marshall y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquella sonrisa en él -¿Por…Por qué sonríes? - Balbuceó Fionna –No lo sé- murmuró Marshall y cerró los ojos, una suave tela cubrió el rostro de Marshall y este abrió los ojos –Usa eso para ocultarte, es un saco bastante largo, cubrirá todo tu cuerpo, espero- Dijo Fionna mientras se levantaba lentamente para no sentir dolor –Gracias Fi- Fionna sonrío hacía el vampiro y este le correspondió. Fionna y Marshall se hicieron hacia una pequeña cueva que se encontraba cerca para que Marshall no se encontrara en peligro –Fi… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el vampiro desde el fondo de la pequeña cueva –Mejor… ¿Y tú?- Marshall solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que no le sucedió nada, no quería decir que gracias a ella no le había sucedido nada, que le salvo, cuando él tenía que ayudar a la heroína, Marshall, frustrado pensando en Fionna resistiendo el dolor para ocultarlo del sol, pero una imagen le vino rápidamente a su mente, Fionna sonrojada y tartamudeando, el vampiro se sonrojó al recordar la posición en la que se encontraban. Una suave y helada brisa que movía dulcemente el cabello de Marshall lo alejo de sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos, observo a Fionna que se encontraba a unos 30 centímetros de él con los ojos cerrados y gran parte de su rostro tapado por su cabello que era movido por el viento -Fi, ¿Estas durmiendo?- preguntó Marshall con la voz baja y se dio cuenta que la heroína había caído dormida acurrucada por el viento, Marshall sin pensarlo ni si quiera una vez suavemente quito el pelo del rostro de Fionna y lo contemplo unos segundos, luego, lentamente bajo y le beso la frente, la contemplo nuevamente por unos segundos y le acaricio el rostro con sus frías manos y luego se recostó en el suelo para dormir un rato, miro por última vez el rostro de Fionna y cerró los ojos.

Fionna seguía retrocediendo lentamente entreteniéndose como el vampiro era el que se acercaba ahora, soltó una risilla y comenzó a retroceder más rápido, y más rápido. De un segundo a otro Fionna se encontraba tirada en el suelo, había tropezado con algo, no supo con que ya que al buscar con la vista no encontró nada más que un negro y liso suelo. Se quedo contemplando hacia arriba, no se podría decir que al cielo ya que ella y Marshall se encontraban rodeados de un negro apagado, aunque extrañamente, había luz en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos sin querer levantarse hasta que algo frió en su frente le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, Marshall estaba ahora frente a ella con una sonrisa dulce y sincera que la hizo sonrojar, le había besado la frente y ahora con sus frias manos le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura.

Fionna se levantó rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban al recordar aquella imagen, vio a su costado y allí se encontraba Marshall dormido "Otro sueño" pensó Fionna pero su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, no se podía sacar aquella sonrisa que iba dirigida para ella, llena de dulzura, amor y tan sincera, se quedo mirando a Marshall por unos segundos y se preguntó si estaría dormido, si fingía o simplemente se encontraba reposando, su mano se levanto involuntariamente y le acaricio la cabeza con suavidad, sin que esta se diera cuenta se fue acercando al rostro de Marshall. Un leve movimiento del vampiro sobresalto a la chica, miro a todos lados mientras el vampiro se despertaba, vio como el vampiro comenzaba a abrir sus ojos "¿Me habrá sentido?, ¿Lo habré despertado?" Se preguntó Fionna, que, llena de pánico se acostó nuevamente y se hizo la dormida, pero sus mejillas coloradas y su pulso la delatarían fácilmente –Fi… ¿Ya estas despierta? Ya es de noche- Dijo el vampiro que con su mano derecha se rascaba la cabeza, Fionna se movió como si recién se estuviera despertando y sin mirar a Marshall miró hacia afuera para que no viera su rostro –Cierto, pues vamos- Fionna se levantó rápidamente y decidida pero no dio ningún paso y ya se encontraba en los brazos del vampiro firmemente aprisionada -¡Ya estoy mejor, Marshall bájame!- Exclamó con furia la humana –Pensé que ya tendrías claro que no lo haría Fi, y ya estoy bastante frustrado de solo pensar que tú me ayudaste cuando yo tenía que ayudarte a ti, y terminaste causándote daño por usar tanta fuerza para derribarme así que por favor déjame hacer esto- Marshall dijo eso sin pensar pero no se arrepintió para nada, Fionna estaba ya dispuesta responderle pero al ver su mirada llena de decepción al decir eso se arrepintió, se quedo quieta y cerró los ojos. Marshall sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Fionna.


End file.
